


tragic pasts cause tragic presents (but not always)

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Buck Has PTSD, Comfort/Angst, Fire, Firefighters, I don't normally write angst, I promise, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Short, Short One Shot, This is new to me, buddie, but not really, eddie is a good boyfriend, he just needs a hug, poor buck, pretty dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “No. No, baby, you didn’t. You didn’t kill her. But if you don’t get out of there, you are going to be next. Listen to my words, Evan. You need to get out, NOW!” Eddie yelled, snapping Buck out of his shock.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie Babies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	tragic pasts cause tragic presents (but not always)

“Why the hell would you even think that it was remotely okay?” Eddie yelled at Buck who just groaned in annoyance. Buck tried his best to not think about why his significant other was currently pissed off at him. All he wanted to do was take off his uniform that currently smelled of fire and ash, go home, fall asleep in the arms of Eddie, and forget this day ever happened. 

“You know why…” Buck said softly as he trailed off, his body numb as he tried not to recall the previous few moments. 

“Yeah, I know why, but that isn’t the important part! You are on blood thinners! What if that beam had landed on you!” Eddie yelled. 

Buck looked at him for a moment before walking away towards his car. He was so done with today. He didn’t even care that he was going to get yelled at by Bobby about taking the uniform, he just needed to leave. 

Eddie sighed. 

“Buck.” He said with an eye roll. 

“Buck, come back.” Eddie said annoyed. 

Buck continued to walk away, ticking Eddie off even more. 

“Buck, get your ass back here now!” Eddie yelled as he grabbed Buck’s arm. 

Buck spun around with wide eyes and flinched. He didn’t mean too, it was a reflex, but it was enough to snap Eddie out of his yelling rampage. Eddie’s eyes widened and he took a few steps back. 

“Oh my god, Buck. I’m not going to hit you,” Eddie said as he put his hands up, “I promise I would never hit you. I am not him. I am not your step-father.” Eddie said with shame filling his voice. 

Buck stared at him before sighing, his head tilting downwards. His entire body was shaking. 

“Baby, baby, no.” Eddie said as he pulled Buck into his chest. In a matter of seconds his shirt was soaked through with Buck’s tears. 

“Baby, I’m so, so sorry. I would never hurt you. You know I would never lay a hand on you.” Eddie said softly as Buck loudly sobbed into his chest. The other firefighters looked at the two in sadness. Of course it just had to happen to Buck. 

The previous events came crashing back to Buck and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. 

Buck saw the little girl in his vision. She was sitting on the floor, flames licking at her hair. She was screaming as tears ran down her puffy cheeks. 

“Help! Help me! Please!” The little girl yelled. 

“I’m coming!” Buck yelled back as he ran through the fire. 

Buck tripped on rubble on the ground, making the ground splinter around him. 

“Please, help me! It hurts! Please, it hurt so much!” The girl yelled as the flames started eating at her skin. 

Buck tried his hardest to get up off the ground without the floor under him breaking. 

“I’m almost there!” Buck yelled as he stood up. 

He was so close, he was almost there. She was going to be okay. 

“You are going to be alright.” Buck said as he got closer to the little girl. 

She sobbed in relief. 

“I’m here. It’s okay.” Buck said with a little laugh. 

“Buck, come in Buck.” Bobby’s voice came through Buck’s radio. Buck stopped and clicked on it. 

“I’m here. There is a little girl. I’m getting her out now.” Buck said. 

“Buck, you need to hurry up. The roof is caving in.” Chimney's voice came through. 

Buck looked up above him just in time to see the beam come crashing down. 

Onto the little girl. 

Buck stared for a moment, his bind racing as his eyes bulged out of his head. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Buck said, his heart beating out of his chest. 

More beams from the roof fell down around him as Buck stood there in shock. 

“Buck! Buck! Can you hear me!” Eddie’s voice came through the radio. 

Buck sobbed slightly and picked up his radio. 

“S-she’s dead. The beam...the roof was caving in. She’s dead. I let her...I let her die.” Buck mumbled into the radio. 

“No. No, baby, you didn’t. You didn’t kill her. But if you don’t get out of there, you are going to be next. Listen to my words, Evan. You need to get out, NOW!” Eddie yelled, snapping Buck out of his shock. 

Buck dropped his radio as he realized how much the ceiling had started to fall. 

Without picking up his radio, Buck started sprinting out of the room and down the stairs. 

One of the stairs broke under his weight causing Buck to trip and roll down a few of them. 

Buck yelled in anger before standing up and pushing his way past the pain. Buck finally came across the last step and ran towards the door. He swung it open, causing the fire around him to grow brighter. His eyes were blinded for a second but he continued to run. 

“Oh. Buck.” Eddie mumbled, pulling Buck out of his thoughts. 

“Never do that to me again you dumb-ass.”


End file.
